


Striving To Be You

by Musicislove99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicislove99/pseuds/Musicislove99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on fan fiction.net but will be updating here from now on I think.<br/>Malia wants to be just like her older brother, Draco. She wants to do right by him and not let her family down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striving To Be You

Malia looked around, hoping to find her brother somewhere in the crowd. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that she could do it. Being a first year wasn't easy already for her, especially because Draco had told her to stay close. The immense size of the place had confused and amazed her. She wouldn't be able to find him on her own. She would have to get some help.

"Are you lost little Slytherin?" She looked up to see a red head and nodded. "My name is Hannah. I'll help you get to the common room. What's your name?"

"Malia. Malia Malfoy."

"Draco's sister?" She nodded at the strange girl. "My name is Hannah Marie. I'm in the same year as Draco." Malia was intimidated by this girl, but she wanted to get to know her.

"What's it like here?"

"The castle is wonderful. You will love it here. Just don't take your brother too seriously. He's a trouble maker."

"That he is. He gets it from dad."

"I can imagine. Your father sounds like a difficult man." Malia looked around as they entered the dungeons. She couldn't believe that she was following in her family's legacy. She had been terrified that she would end up in Gryffindor.


End file.
